


Гонки по лесу

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Bat Dracula, Curtain Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Wolf Dracula
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Не верите? А давайте начнём! — Джонатан, не дожидаясь реакции, сорвался с места и скрылся в хрустнувшем кустарнике.Волк проводил его взглядом. В голубых глазах на миг мелькнула насмешка, но тут же угасла.— Глупый, всё ещё веришь в победу, — проурчал он, незримо меняя облик.
Kudos: 2





	Гонки по лесу

Ночной лес, освещаемый лишь лучами растущей луны, был нем и неподвижен. Горячий летний воздух, казалось, застыл какой-то желеобразной густой массой, дышать которой было весьма тяжело. Деревья, птицы, звери страдали от зноя, не утихавшего даже ночью.  
Было настолько жарко, что создавалось впечатление, будто мозги плавятся.  
Джонатан сосредоточено пробирался сквозь кустарники. Сухая трава шелестела под ногами, ветви высоких кустов иногда хлестали по лицу, но юноша упорно брёл вперёд.  
Что он делал в лесу? Ответ прост — в замке было нереально жарко. Мэйвис забрала Дениску и, пользуясь случаем, отправилась к отцу своего отца — Владу. Ходили слухи, что этот вампир недавно нашёл особую пещеру, в которой можно хорошо охладиться…  
Джонатан не отправился вместе с женой и ребёнком. Во-первых, он не умел летать, как остальные вампиры. Во-вторых, хоть Влад в последнее время к людям относился не в пример лучше, лишний раз оставаться с ним юноша не жаждал. Ну, а в-третьих… было кое-что, а точнее, кое-кто, кого не хотелось бы оставлять в одиночестве.  
Дракула, конечно, никогда не был бы одинок по-настоящему: рядом всегда находились если не семья, то друзья, а те не дадут скучать. Но одно дело хоть и близкие, но не родные существа, а совсем другое — человек, который связан с тобой нерушимыми семейными узами.  
Джонатан и Дракула были сцеплены крепкой мужской дружбой. Минуло то время, когда вампир настороженно относился к рыжему человеку. Минуло дни недопонимания и опасений. Сейчас зять и тесть были дружны, как никто другой. Вместе справлялись с благоустройством и функционированием отеля, вместе разбирались в новых функциях управления, часто вместе отдыхали. Консервативный граф не всегда одобрял слишком современные идеи зятя, но оба находили компромисс и были весьма довольны собой.  
Об этом думал Джонатан, пробираясь сейчас сквозь сухую чащу. Он с досадой отмечал, что снова потерял Дракулу в хитросплетении трав. Вампир легко преодолевал завалы, выпутывался из трав и уносился прочь, а человек, досадуя на свою неуклюжесть, плёлся следом.  
Тихие шаги, приглашённые пылью, раздались откуда-то сбоку. Джонатан остановился и прислушался. Да, так и есть: рядом был кто-то. Кто-то с мягкими лапами, скрадывающими звуки приближения.  
— Драк, это вы? — не очень уверенно произнёс юноша, нащупывая в светящемся сумраке валяющуюся посреди полянки палку.  
Шаги смолкли, и на мгновение в лесу наступила полная тишина. Внезапно чёрная тень с треском проломила кустарник и, рыча, бросилась на человека. Нетрудно было узнать в монстре волка — гигантского волка с тёмным, сероватым мехом, блестящим в свете луны. Он скалил клыки, сбив Джонатана с ног и навалившись сверху. Чёрная мочка носа непрестанно двигалась, словно зверь принюхивался к резкому человеческому запаху, а голубые глаза разглядывали юношу в упор.  
Однако Джонатан не боялся устрашающе оскалившегося зверя. Он знал, что под страшной личиной скрывается нечто другое. Поэтому, без стеснения и робости, он ткнул волка в нос:  
— О, туша! Весишь, наверное, целую тонну.  
Волк чихнул от неожиданной атаки и прекратил рычать. Напротив, соскочил с человека и, виляя хвостом, подобно собаке, встал неподалёку.  
Джонатан тоже принял вертикальное положение. Он ласково потрепал зверя по холке и заглянул в его изумительно чистые и ясные глаза:  
— Ну что, Драк, идёмте? Вы снова обогнали меня. Но до озера я постараюсь добежать первым!  
Вампир лишь фыркнул.  
— Не верите? А давайте начнём! — Джонатан, не дожидаясь реакции, сорвался с места и скрылся в хрустнувшем кустарнике.  
Волк проводил его взглядом. В голубых глазах на миг мелькнула насмешка, но тут же угасла.  
— Глупый, всё ещё веришь в победу, — проурчал он, незримо меняя облик.  
Большая летучая мышь, суматошно хлопая крыльями, взвилась в ночные небеса. Дракула не удержался — сделал круг над старым вязом, росшим неподалёку, и неторопливо поплыл в густом воздушном киселём за убегающим зятем, невидимый и неутомимый.  
Сегодня он, так и быть, позволит человеку первым добежать до озера. Но только сегодня. Не хватало ещё лишиться репутации неумолимого графа смерти!


End file.
